


Quite Continental

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kisses Sherlock on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Continental

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9669596869/sherlock-stopped-in-the-middle-of-his-theory-his).

Sherlock stopped in the middle of his theory, his eyes scrunching shut in surprise. His shoulders were hunched around his neck, although that had done very little to protect him.

John had lunged for him.

Lunged for him and –

And placed a kiss against his cheek.

Gentle, dry, affectionate. Signs were favourable. He opened his eyes again and found John looking at him with a sheepish smile.

Like a velociraptor with potential prey in its sights, he tilted his head slightly as he evaluated current possibilities. “What was that for?” he asked.

“You,” he said. “Just… you being you.” John shook his head at him and took a step onwards, continuing in the direction of the next suspected crime scene.

Sherlock stayed on the spot for a few moments and watched John walking ahead of him: tense shoulders, head bowed, signs of embarrassment for all his easy bluster.

Hiding a smile in the corner of his mouth, Sherlock strode forward to catch up with him easily. He swept down to plant a kiss of his own against John’s cheek: John’s skin was cold from the city air and there was a surprising graze of stubble in the split-second before he straightened up again and carried on walking.

“Hurry up, John,” he called behind him as John’s footsteps slowed. “The game is on.”


End file.
